


Beauty in all things

by DivineSquishy



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineSquishy/pseuds/DivineSquishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeki needed a nude model for his art project, and who better to ask than the prettiest boy he knows? He may have had ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in all things

**Author's Note:**

> For the fabulous Stella as a birthday present. Because she held the SaeRyou fort while I had left the fandom.

Ryou wasn’t expecting Saeki’s hands on him, what with having his eyes closed, willing his embarrassment to die down. He still wasn’t sure why he agreed to this in the first place, aside from Saeki’s stupid charming smile, along with “Please, Ryou, just once? As a special favour?”

And it wasn’t even like Saeki had never seen him naked before, locker rooms and frequent trips to the beach kind of brought that with it.

But this felt different. Perhaps because Saeki was _looking_ at him. Not just a glance here and there or looking him up and down to tease about how Ryou still hadn’t grown taller. No, this time Saeki was looking at him with something akin to hunger in his eyes – and Ryou didn’t even mind.

He’d closed his eyes and pretended he hadn’t noticed, sure, but at the same time it was exciting. More so than lying in bed at night, imagining what it would be like to have Saeki want him, something he vehemently denied whenever Atsushi tried to tease him about it. Atsushi probably knew anyway.

“Ryou.”

Saeki’s voice was much too close for him to still be sitting and sketching, and his eyes flew wide open when his name was followed by a gentle touch to his thigh.

“What are you doing?”

He could see the amusement in Saeki’s eyes, as if he knew – he probably did, the bastard – and Ryou barely managed to suppress the urge to move even closer.

“Touching you. I thought that was obvious.”

The matter-of-fact tone in which Saeki said it almost made Ryou want to push him away. Almost. But Saeki’s hand was warm on his skin and he couldn’t quite convince himself that he didn’t want it to stay right where it was.

“I meant why.”

Ryou sounded far more annoyed than he actually was. A byproduct of Saeki being, well, Saeki. Somehow he always managed to bring out Ryou’s bristly side, whether he intended to or not. Perhaps because he knew that Saeki wouldn’t care. Or perhaps it was just a defense mechanism. Either way, it was rather infuriating at times.

“Mmh. You looked like you wouldn’t mind if I did, so I figured I’d test that theory.”

The hand on his thigh moved up a little higher when Saeki spoke, a small gasp escaping him. Ryou was fairly certain his cheeks were turning a light shade of pink, and it wasn’t because he was angry. Rather, because Saeki was right. He didn’t mind at all, was instead anticipating Saeki’s next move, his skin tingling where he was touching.

“Is this why you begged me to model for you? Not because of some art assignment?”

Ryou watched the grin on his face widen, his eyes then drawn to Saeki’s other hand coming up to twirl a lock of his hair around his finger, tugging lightly.

“You do make a great model, actually. But I’ll admit to superior motives.”

Saeki’s lips were warm on his own, Ryou belatedly realizing it was him who had closed that small gap between them, not Saeki. A small, involuntary sound escaped him when Saeki’s tongue flicked out, brushing against his lips, not at all shy about what was happening.

He didn’t remember wrapping his arms around Saeki’s neck either, but here he was, growling low in his throat when Saeki pulled away, licking his lips. It felt good, much too good, his leg shifting against the hand that was still resting on it, encouraging Saeki to move.

“Is this okay?”

Ryou could almost _hear_ the hunger in Saeki’s voice, could feel the arousal pooling in his stomach, his cock twitching at that tone. And yet Saeki was still being considerate. Ryou snorted.

“Ask that before you get me all hot and bothered next time? Dumbass.”

There still was that little bit of embarrassment that he somehow managed to cover up with a snide remark, but Saeki just grinned, leaning in to nip at his lips.

“Then shall I pamper my princess some more?”

The urge to smack him for that was there, but instead Ryou sat up, shoving Saeki back to sit, climbing into his lap unmindful of his own nudity.

“First of all, you’re way too clothed. And don’t call me that.”  
Not waiting for a reply, Ryou leaned in, pressing his lips to Saeki’s once more. Best to shut him up before he could make another smartass comment that no one needed to hear. No, the alternative was much better, with Saeki trailing his hand up Ryou’s back, bucking up against him, making Ryou groan into the kiss when he felt just how hard Saeki was in his trousers.

This had definitely been the right choice.

Flicking his tongue out against Saeki’s lips, Ryou somehow managed to fumble open the button, lightly brushing his fingers over his underwear, then reveling in how Saeki shuddered against him. He hadn’t imagined the day would turn out like this, but who was he to complain? Not with the way Saeki pulled him closer, captured his lips more eagerly than before, tongue brushing against his own, at first tentatively, then more confidently, until Ryou had to pull away for air with a soft gasp.

“Did you. Uh. Bring anything?”

Ryou licked his lips, brushing against Saeki’s erection once more. Or maybe he could…?

“Didn’t exactly plan on seducing you tonight, so. Uh. No?”

Saeki’s laugh was half embarrassment and half suave self, and in a way Ryou was relieved he wasn’t the only one who wasn’t quite sure about what to do. The admission somehow made this all the more arousing to him.

Ryou licked his lips again, pulling Saeki’s cock out from his underpants. A ludicrous idea perhaps, but a tantalizing one, one that made his own cock twitch in anticipation.

“Want me to suck you off then?”

He hadn’t done it before, had only thought about it in the darkness of his room when no one was around to hear, putting his fingers in his mouth as he touched himself, imagining it was something bigger, imagining it was Saeki’s.

Ryou didn’t wait for a reply before scooting back, far enough for him to lean down, the smell of Saeki’s arousal filling his nose. Experimentally, he flicked out his tongue against it, grimacing a little at the taste.

Saeki groaned.

“How do you expect me to say no to that?”

“Then don’t.”

It wasn’t much different from what Ryou had imagined, hotter, perhaps, the way Saeki’s cock pulsed against his tongue when he took the head into his mouth, a shudder running through him at the taste, another one when Saeki tangled his fingers in his hair, tugging on it when he gave a light suck, taking him further into his mouth.

It was lewd and filthy, the way Saeki struggled to not just thrust into his mouth, the way he just let Ryou do whatever he wanted, tongue pressed flat against his cock as he swallowed him down as far as he could without choking, moaning around him. Involuntarily he reached down, taking his own cock into his hand and squeezed lightly to relieve himself of some of the pressure.

Ryou closed his eyes, slowly bobbing his head up and down, Saeki’s panting breaths filling his ears, only interrupted by the occasional groans and the almost obscene slurping as he sucked, determined to please Saeki.

He probably should have expected it, the way Saeki’s hands tensed in his hair, the way he pushed his head down seemingly without thinking, his mouth filled with salty liquid moments later, almost making him gag before Saeki let him up, spitting it out immediately.

He could have nagged at Saeki for it, probably, and would maybe have gotten an apology, but one look at Saeki’s face made him forget all about that, instead made him lean back in to kiss him again.

“You owe me.”

Saeki grinned at him, still out of breath, cheeks flushed - looking a little ridiculous if Ryou was honest - and pulled him close, pressing his thigh against his erection, eliciting a soft moan.

“I do,” he muttered, brushing his thumb over Ryou’s lips, “and I was thinking I could properly thank you back home, if you can wait that long.”

Ryou groaned, half in anticipation and half in annoyance that Saeki wanted to make him wait that long.

“Let me get dressed. You have some extensive thanking to do, you taste horrible.”


End file.
